The Christmas Surprise
by Annie Coomes
Summary: The Happy Days Christmas special Happy Days is a collection of DoctorRose fluff that lacks continuity so can be read in any order. Will a special Santa make Christmas extra fantastic this year?


The Happy Days Christmas special - 13th in the Happy Days series; a collection of Doctor/Rose fluff that lacks continuity so can be read in any order.

Summary: It Christmas time and will a special Santa make Christmas extra special?

* * *

The Christmas Surprise

_T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_

Rose snuggled under the blanked that had been draped over her as she lay on the sofa in the lounge. She was in her mum's flat and the fire before her was roaring, keeping the cold at bay, in front of the fire hung two simple red stockings, each with a name etched onto them, one read 'Rose' and the other read 'Jackie'.

Rose sighed in her sleep as her blonde hair fell over her face, she shivered as a quiet wind swept through the window, she snuggled under her blanket and wiggled in the warmth. As the window open a dozen tiny snow flakes fell in, each instantly melting as they felt the warmth of the fire, and with the snow flakes came a man. He was dressed all in red with a fluffy white collar, on his head a red hat sat askew on top of a bundle of manic brown hair that was trying its' very best to escape. Big black boots made no nose as they trundled across the room, over his shoulder rested a sack and on his face rested a smile. He walked over to where Rose lay and knelt down beside her, he smiled again as the old grandfather clock chimed out twelve times – it was officially Christmas. He pressed a kiss to her forehead

'Merry Christmas Rose' he whispered as he pulled her blanket up tighter. Rose turned in her sleep and the Doctor froze in front of the fire place, when he was satisfied she was still sleeping he walked over to the fire. He warmed his hands in it from the stinging heat and then he opened his sack. He pulled out a handful of perfectly wrapped presents and dropped them into each stocking, each present had been carefully chosen after months and months of worry, and when the time came, hours had been spent wrapping it to precision.

Underneath the tree he laid another pile of presents, these packages bigger but just as important as before. He smiled to himself as the sparkle of the paper caught the faint light of the fire sending a display of sparkles over the wall. He straightened and smiled to himself as he turned away from the tree, he walked back over to Rose and took his Father Christmas hat off, he rested it carefully on her head and pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning back to the window.

Rose's eyelids fluttered open as she looked around – there was no one there but a few flakes of snow that had drifted in through the window, frowning to herself, Rose fell back to sleep, waiting for the excitement of Christmas morning.

It was Jackie who woke them – Rose from her spot on the couch, and the Doctor on the floor beside her holding onto her hand which hung from the sofa. They blinked as they awoke before excitement set over Rose's face she jumped up dragging the Doctor with her

'Merry Christmas' she exclaimed as she hugged him. She shivered as she felt a cool breeze blowing through the room; she looked back to the window and saw the snow still falling in

'Mum, were you in here last night?' Rose asked as she ran her hands through her hair and finding a red Santa hat. Jackie looked up at her from her spot in the kitchen

'No darling, why?' she asked as she brewed the tea

'No reason, just coulda sworn there was someone in here' she murmured as she turned around to look at the Doctor. There was a twinkle in his eye as he grinned at her, Rose stared at him in question before shrugging.

'Well' the Doctor said

'Well what?' Rose asked

'Aren't you gunna open your presents?' he asked trying to contain the grin that threatened to over take him.

'What presents?' she asked, frowning at him.

'The ones by the tree', Rose turned to the tree and her face lit up when she saw the piles of perfectly wrapped presents, all of different sizes and shapes.

'Oh my god!' she squealed, as Jackie walked in frowning.

'Where did those come from?' Jackie asked. The Doctor shrugged

'Were here when I woke' he told them simply. Jackie narrowed her eyes at him before Rose cut in

'Look Mum! There are some for you as well!' she squealed in delight. Jackie pushed past the Doctor to look past the presents. Together they began to unwrap them as cries of delight rang out over the room, and smile lit up their faces. Soon all the presents had been opened and Jackie and Rose sat in the centre of the room beaming at each other as they looked at the presents around them

'These are all perfect' Rose exclaimed in delight. She turned to the tree and frowned

'But Doctor' she murmured, 'There's nothing here for you'. He just smiled at her

'Oh well' he murmured. Rose stood up and walked over to him

'But that's not fair' she grumbled

'Yes it is' he replied; she frowned at him in question.

'Because I got to see the smile on your face as you opened them'. Rose stared at him and then her jaw dropped as a thought hit her

'It was you' she whispered in wonder 'This was all you!'. The Doctor shrugged and shook his head

'I don't know what you're talking about' he murmured. Rose grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck

'Thank you' she whispered softly 'Thank you so much'. The Doctor grinned into her hair as he held her closely

'Call it a Christmas surprise'. Rose grinned at him and looked up into his eyes

'So perfect' she murmured

'Just like you' he said tenderly as he watched her. She blushed under his gaze and raised her arms up around his neck. She softly kissed him in thanks – this definitely was the best Christmas ever, the best Christmas in nine hundred years, the best Christmas in all eternity.

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you enjoyed!

Also hope you will enjoy the real Doctor Who Christmas special...We're all looking forwards to it!


End file.
